Mother's Day
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greg get ready to spend the first Mother's Day with Morgan...and think about Riley.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**I got to thinking about how Jackson might celebrate Mother's Day with Morgan and, possibly, with Riley. So I thought I would write a story and see what happens. Hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

Jackson Sanders held on to his father Greg's hand as they walked through the flower shop. He liked looking at the different arrangements and flowers that decorated the shop.

"Why are we here, daddy?" He asked his father.

"Because I want to send some flowers to your Nana," Greg said with a smile. "And maybe get something special for your mama."

"Why?"

"Because it's almost Mother's Day," Greg said with a smile.

"Oh," Jackson said. "So we get dem flowers for Mother's Day?"

"Well, you can get them flowers," Greg replied. "Some people like to make their mother's breakfast or take them out to eat, some people get them flowers, and some buy them presents." Kneeling in front of his son, Greg said, "I'll bet you would like to draw mama a picture."

"Yeah, dat sounds good," Jackson said with a nod. Thinking for a minute, Jackson asked, "Daddy, why doesn't my real mommy come visit me?"

Greg looked into his son's beautiful eyes. "I don't know, Jacks. I know you miss her."

Jackson nodded. "I don't know why she doesn't wanna see me."

As much as Greg wished he could have been there from the time Jackson was born, he also wished he could take away all of his hurt. "I don't know either, Jacks. You are the most wonderful gift I've ever gotten, and I love you."

"I love you," Jackson said, looking into his father's eyes.

Greg thought for a moment. "I've got an idea. Do you want to draw a picture for your mommy?"

Jackson looked up at his father. "Can I, daddy?"

"Of course!"

Greg and Jackson found a pretty bouquet of some of Greg's mother's favorite flowers, and a bouquet of pink roses for Morgan. Jackson loved picking out the flowers and smelling their sweet fragrance.

When they picked out the card, Greg and Jackson wrote, _to the best mom and nana, love Greg and Jackson._

"I think Nana will like her flowers," Jackson said as the florist completed the order.

"Yeah?" Greg asked. "You think Morgan will like hers?"

"Uh-huh," Jackson said. "Dey pretty!"

They arrived home and Morgan was fixing spaghetti for dinner. Greg held a finger to his lips to silence Jackson while he walked up behind her.

Greg cleared his throat and pulled the bouquet from behind his back. Jackson smiled when Morgan's face lit up. "Happy Mother's Day, Mama!"

"Aw, thank you," Morgan said with a wide smile as she looked at the pink roses. "They're beautiful! Thank you." She gave Greg a sweet kiss.

"Mama, dey pretty," Jackson said.

Morgan smiled at her adopted son. "Yes, they are. They're so pretty." She leaned down and kissed Jackson's forehead.

"What do you think, Jacks?" Greg asked. "They as pretty as mama?"

Jackson shook his head and giggled. "Nope!"

The family enjoyed dinner and Jackson seemed to be wearing more food than he got in his mouth.

"Mama, are you gunna send your mommy flowers?" Jackson asked.

"I think I might," Morgan said. "I'll definitely send her a card."

"We sent Nana a big bunch of flowers," Jackson said.

"Yeah, and Jacks helped sign the card," Greg said.

"You did?" Morgan asked, and Jackson smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "It says dat we love her an' she's da bestest!"

Morgan and Greg smiled at the sweet little boy. "That's wonderful," Morgan said. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Greg handed Jackson a napkin to wipe his face. "Does any food ever make it into your mouth, Jacks?"

Jackson giggled. "Yep! I like spaghetti!"

Morgan smiled at the father and son. Even if she wasn't Jackson's biological mother, she couldn't love him any more if she was.

Jackson looked at Morgan. "Mama, is it okay if I send my mommy a card?"

Morgan and Greg smiled sadly. Leaning forward to look into Jackson's beautiful brown eyes, Morgan said, "I think that's a good idea."

Jackson thought for a moment. "She's still my mommy, but you here an' take care of me an' daddy."

Greg smiled. "That's right. She loves us both so much."

Morgan smiled at the two men she loved. "That's right. I love you both very much. And you know how your daddy always says you are his best gift ever?" Jackson nodded. "Do you remember when I told you that you are very important to me?" Again, Jackson nodded. "Well, it's true. You are sooooo important to me, and I love you and your daddy both very, very much."

Jackson smiled at Morgan. "I love you very, very, very, very much too!"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just own Jackson, not CSI.**

**New episode tonight, so I thought I should post another chapter. Thanks csinycastle85, Lil Badger 101 and RosePetal7 for reviewing!**

**Bit longer chapter, but more family time...with everyone.**

After dinner, Greg cleaned up in the kitchen while Morgan relaxed on the couch and watched Jackson color a picture. She and Greg both knew Jackson would always love his mother, even if he never understood why she didn't tell Greg about him until he was a toddler and then just left. Morgan smiled as she watched Jackson humming a little tune to himself and busily coloring. Having a close relationship with her stepfather, Morgan knew it took more than biology to make a parent. She knew that, to everyone including Jackson, she was his mother.

Jackson hummed and colored, wanting to make his drawing just right for his mommy. He stopped coloring and looked up at Morgan. "How's dis?" He asked, showing her the picture.

"Oh, pretty!" Morgan smiled when she saw the colorful picture Jackson had colored. "That is beautiful, sweet pea."

"I hope mommy likes it," Jackson said as he set the picture down on the table. He looked at Morgan, who was smiling sadly. He missed his mommy, but he adored Morgan as well. "Are you mad at me?"

Morgan's eyes widened slightly. "No! Sweetie, why do you think I'm mad at you?"

Jackson shrugged. "Because I wanna send my mommy a picture."

"Honey, I'm not mad," Morgan assured him. She moved off the couch and sat on the floor next to Jackson. "I think it's nice that you want to do that for your mommy."

"But you take care of me an' daddy," Jackson said. "You not my mommy, but you do ebrything a mommy does."

Morgan smiled softly. "I do, because I love you and your daddy so much." She put her arm around Jackson, who looked at her with a little sadness. "Honey, you are so sweet to think of me and to want to do this for your mommy. I think it is a very, very sweet thing to do, and I am not mad at all."

Jackson pouted slightly. "Really?"

"Really," she said with certainty. She pulled Jackson into a hug, and smiled when the little boy wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, sweet pea."

"Love you, Morgan."

Later that evening, Greg tucked Jackson into bed. "Can't forget Cubby," Greg said as he handed Jackson his teddy bear.

Jackson smiled and wrapped his arms around his teddy bear. As he climbed under the covers, Jackson looked up at his father. "Daddy, Morgan loves you."

Greg smiled. "I know, I love her too. And she loves you, too."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "She say she not mad at me for sending a picture to mommy, but she takes care of me an' you. An' she nicest."

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile. "She's really wonderful. And she takes care of us because she loves us."

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "Daddy, why doesn't my mommy eber come see me?"

Greg sighed softly and looked at his beautiful son. "I don't know, Jacks. Maybe she knows you're happy with me and Morgan."

Jackson shrugged. "I am happy wif you an' Morgan, but she my mommy. I dunno why she doesn't love me."

Greg sighed and raised Jackson's chin with his finger so he could look in his eyes. Greg hated to see the sadness in his son's eyes. "I don't know why she doesn't call or talk to you...but I want you to know that you are way more important to me than you'll ever know, and I love you very much."

Jackson's frown turned into a small smile. "I love you, daddy. I glad you my daddy."

"I love you, too." Greg fought back tears as Jackson wrapped his arms around him. He wished he could take away all of his son's sadness.

Jackson pulled away and laid his head on his pillow and looked up at his father. "Daddy, if my mommy doesn't mind, can I give Morgan something for Mother's Day?"

Greg smiled at the sweet little boy. "I think that is a wonderful idea. I think your mommy would be okay with that."

"Really?" Jackson stuck his bottom lip out slightly.

"Really," Greg said with a warm smile. "And you know what?" Jackson shook his head. "I love you very, very much. And I am so happy you're my son."

Jackson smiled. "I happy you my daddy!"

The following day, while Morgan was at a crime scene and Jackson was at Mrs. Russell's, Greg called the number Riley had given him. After the first ring, he heard her voice answer, "This is Riley."

"Hello, Riley." Greg couldn't think of anything more at that moment to say.

"Hi, Greg," Riley said with a sigh. After a moment's pause, she asked, "How's Jackson?"

"He's good. He's growing so fast. I love him so much." Greg couldn't help but smile a little thinking of his son.

"I know," Riley said. "I know you love him, and I'm so sorry I kept him from you for so long."

Greg sighed sadly. "Riles...he's going to send you something for Mother's Day."

The line was silent for a few moments. "I-I think...that's a sweet idea," Riley said. "I know...I know he must wonder about me."

"Riley, he loves you," Greg insisted.

"I-I know...but I was never much of a mother to him. That's part of the reason I gave him to you."

Greg thought of the little boy who, in such a short time, had become his whole life. "Part of it?"

Riley sighed. "I came back because of the shooting, yes. But I had drawn up the legal papers a couple of months before."

Greg sighed in surprise. He wished he could have been there for his son's whole life, and was so thankful Jackson was with him now. Knowing that he'd been left in daycare and with babysitters and never really had a parent until him made him thankful his son was his.

"Greg?" Riley asked after a few moments.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I know you must hate me for keeping him from you..."

"No! No, Riley, I don't hate you," Greg said honestly.

"I had no right to just keep you two apart. I hope...I hope maybe one day Jackson can forgive me."

Greg wished he had been there for Jackson since he was born, but he couldn't say he hated Riley - she had given birth to his son. Jackson may not understand why his mother never really connected with him and just left him with his father, but he knew Greg loved him and he had a home with him and Morgan.

Clearing his throat, Greg said, "I-I'm not mad at you. I just...I can't be too mad - you gave me my son."

Riley smiled. "I should have done that a long time ago...but thank you."

Greg sighed. "He's sending you a picture...he loves to draw."

Riley smiled sadly, thinking of how Jackson always wanted to show her a new picture he'd colored, filled with different shapes and colors that made perfect sense to him. "Tell him I said thank you."

Greg frowned. "W-Why don't you tell him? I-I mean, he's not here now..."

"No, Greg." Riley sighed. "I-I know he misses me...but I can't."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own CSI.**

**Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, tedi-ruxe, RosePetal7 and everyone who's been reading and reviewing, THANK YOU!**

**Another chapter that's a bit shorter, but more drama. Please read and review!**

Greg felt as though his knees were weak and the ground was about to fall away from him. "W-What? What do you mean you can't?"

Riley sighed. "I love Jackson, Greg. I do! But I gave him to you. And I know he misses me, but I know he's safe and okay and loved with you. I know this is going to sound bad, but I don't miss him, because I know he's really okay. He's where he belongs...with you."

Hearing her explanation made Greg feel a little less heartbroken, but it still hurt to know that she didn't want to talk to her own son. "T-Thank you...but he is still your son."

"Greg, please! I-I think about him, yes, but I don't miss him. I should have given him to you right off the bat, I know that. But he's with you now, where he should be!"

With a heavy sigh, Greg asked, "Do you ever think of him?"

"Yes!" Riley insisted. "I wonder if he's playing or-or what he's doing...and I see him sometimes in my head, playing with you or talking with Cubby." Greg smiled softly, knowing how much Jackson loved his teddy bear. "But," Riley continued, "I know he's far better off with you. I never connected with him, Greg. _You_ did. You loved him the moment you saw him. You're the one who tucks him in at night, comforts him if he's scared or sick...you are Jackson's parent."

Greg blew out a breath, knowing that Jackson was left with babysitters and day care more than with his mother. "You're his mommy. He still thinks about you."

Riley sighed softly. "Th-that's good. I do love him...maybe that's why I don't miss him as much, because I know I did the right thing for him."

"And for me," Greg said. "He's my world."

"I know," Riley said softly. "I know I shouldn't have been scared to tell you about him, but I was stupid."

"No, Riley..."

"Yes, Greg. I've thought about the shooting and why I waited so long to tell you about your son...I shouldn't have, and I am sorry."

Greg sighed quietly, thinking of how close he and Jackson became in such a short time and how he loved his son. His son was his whole life...and he thought Riley's life as well. "Riley...he's amazing. I love him so much...he's the most important thing to me."

Riley smiled softly. "I knew he would be. That's why I had him. I knew you'd be a great dad."

"You did something right," Greg said. "He loves you."

"I wish I knew why," Riley said softly. "I was never much of a mother."

Just then, Jackson and Morgan returned to the apartment. Jackson smiled when he saw his father. "Hi daddy!"

Riley stiffened when she heard Jackson's voice. She missed hearing it.

Greg smiled when he saw his son. The little boy rushed to his father, wrapping his arms around him for a big hug. Greg pulled the phone away from his ear to lift Jackson into his arms.

Riley had to admit she missed her son's laugh. She stayed silent as she listened to Greg asking Jackson about his day and Jackson telling him about everything he'd done at Mrs. Barbara's.

Greg put the phone back to his ear. "You want to talk to him? He just got home." Before he finished the last sentence, Greg heard the line disconnect.

"Who you talking to, daddy?" Jackson innocently asked.

Greg smiled sadly when he looked at his son's beautiful face. He wished he could explain why Riley didn't want to talk to him and why she hadn't contacted him since she left him, but he wasn't sure he had an answer for himself.

"Uh...Aunt Catherine's daughter, Lindsey," Greg lied, immediately regretting it. "She wanted to know if she can come see you sometime this summer. She had to go to class, though."

Jackson met Lindsey when she had come to his birthday party, and he liked her very much. "Is she gunna call back?" He asked his father.

"I hope so," Greg said, referring to Riley.

Morgan watched the interaction, realizing that Greg had been talking to Riley. "Hey, Jackson? Why don't you show daddy what you drew at Mrs. Barbara's?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson squirmed out of Greg's arms and rushed to Morgan, who was holding his backpack. He rummaged in the bag and pulled out a sheet of paper with pretty red, blue and purple coloring on it. He rushed over and showed it to Greg. "Look, daddy! Dis is flowers for you an' Mama!"

Greg took the drawing and smiled. "Yeah, I see that. This is great, Jacks." Looking at his innocent son's face, Greg wondered why Riley didn't want to talk to him. Even after knowing him just a few moments, Greg loved Jackson more than he'd ever loved anyone else...he wished he could say that Riley felt the same way.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackson is my original character, but that's all I own.**

**Bit shorter chapter, but I wanted to include something with Riley. I don't think she's the villain...but, as Greg has said, maybe she just didn't know how to be a mommy.**

**Big thanks to Lil Badger 101 and RosePetal7 and all who have been reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter...and please review!**

Riley cried softly as she looked at the phone. She didn't think she'd be so shaken hearing Jackson's voice again. As much as she knew and believed that Jackson was better off with his father, she still loved him.

Riley thought about the last time she saw her son - they'd traveled from Chicago to Las Vegas after Riley had drawn up legal papers giving Greg sole custody of Jackson two months before. When he wasn't singing a little song to himself, Jackson slept in his car seat. Every once in a while, Riley glanced in the backseat to see Jackson - she marveled at the little boy she and Greg created. She loved her son, even if she never knew how to be a mother. As much as she didn't want to admit that she missed Jackson, knowing that he was happy with his father gave Riley reassurance that she'd done the right thing.

With a deep sigh, Riley pulled out a pen and paper and began writing.

_Dear Jackson, _

_I miss you so, so much. I know I did the right thing by giving you to your daddy. I was right when I told you that he loved you even before he met you. He loves you very, very much and always will._

_I know you probably don't understand why I did what I did...not telling your daddy about you until you were three...but I do hope you understand that I never meant to hurt you or your father. I thought I could take care of you and do everything by myself, but I couldn't. I should have told your father about you when you were a baby, if not sooner, but I was wrong. Knowing that he loves you so, so much and is taking great care of you makes it hurt less, but I still should have told you. I hope maybe someday you can forgive me._

_From what your father has told me, you have so very many people who love you. Your daddy tells me that you and your Uncle Nick have become great friends, and you love all of your aunts and uncles at the lab. I am so happy to know that they love you and are there for you and your daddy both. _

_I guess...I want you to know that I love you. Even though it seems like all I did was leave you with babysitters and kept you from your father - he's the only loving parent you've ever really had. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me for keeping you from him for so long and for not really being a good mom. I know Morgan is there for you - your daddy tells me she's been more of a mother to you than I ever was, and he's right. As much as I didn't see myself as a mom, I became one...and I love you very much. Know that I tried very hard to do what was right for you. I hope you'll forgive me someday._

_I love you._

_Mommy._

Riley carefully folded the letter and looked for an envelope, not knowing if she'd have the courage to mail the letter to her son. She knew he wouldn't understand what she wrote in the letter, but hoped he would forgive her in time.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just own Jackson, not CSI.**

**Another short chapter, but hopefully a good one :)**

**Thank you again Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, Tedi-Ruxe, and smuffly for reviewing! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!**

**And this takes place before Greg and Morgan are married. Sorry for any confusion.**

Greg came into Jackson's bedroom and saw him happily showing Morgan the pictures he'd drawn while at Mrs. Barbara's. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his son chatting and laughing with Morgan. Greg realized that Morgan had been more of a mother to Jackson in just a few months of knowing him than Riley had been in his whole life. Jackson adored Morgan, and she loved him as well. Anyone who saw them without knowing the story would swear Morgan was the little boy's mother...and Greg thought so, too.

Jackson turned and saw his father in the doorway. "Daddy!" he said with a big smile. "I show Mama my drawing! It a kitty!"

Greg smiled as he looked at Jackson's drawing. "This is really good, Jacks. Think we should put it on the fridge?"

"No, daddy," Jackson said with a giggle. "It for Mama. She can take it to her house."

"Oh," Greg said with a smile.

"Thank you, sweet pea," Morgan said with a warm smile. "I love it...and I love you." She kissed Jackson's cheek.

Jackson giggled, then looked at Greg. "Daddy, are we gunna send mommy my drawing?"

Greg and Morgan both smiled sadly. "Tell you what," Greg said. "You and I will go to the post office first thing tomorrow, and we'll mail it to her, okay?"

Jackson nodded. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think so," Greg said. He wished he could take away all of his son's hurt. "You are so good and wonderful to draw a picture for her. I think she'll love it."

Jackson smiled, then looked up at Greg. "Daddy, I miss her."

Greg sighed and pulled Jackson into a hug. "I know you do, Jacks. And I'll bet she misses you, too. But she knew you'd be safe and okay with me...and you are the best, most wonderful gift I've ever gotten."

Jackson pulled away and smiled. "Eber?"

"Ever," Greg said with certainty. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

Morgan smiled as Jackson and Greg hugged. She never knew she could love anyone so much as those two.

Jackson looked at Morgan. "You not mad if I send my mommy a drawing?"

Morgan's heart melted as she smiled at the little boy she loved. "I am not mad at all. I think you are the sweetest, most wonderful little boy ever."

Jackson giggled. "I big, Mama!"

Greg smiled watching Morgan and Jackson - his family. He loved them more than he ever thought he could love anyone.

Jackson smiled at his father. "Daddy, I glad you my daddy. You da bestest!"

Greg smiled at his sweet, innocent son. "You're the best, and I'm glad you're my son." Jackson smiled and wrapped his arms around his daddy.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackson is my original character, but that's all I own.**

**Last chapter! Big thanks to Lil Badger 101, Tedi-Ruxe, smuffly, csinycastle85, and everyone. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

**And to all my readers in the USA, Happy Mother's Day :)**

The Saturday before Mother's Day, Riley received Jackson's hand-made card in the mail. As she looked at the colors and shapes, Riley marveled at how her son had grown since she'd left him with Greg. He was curious about so many things, and always loved to color. She looked at the words 'Happy Mother's Day' written in Jackson's hand and thought about how she wished she'd told Greg about him when she became pregnant...she told herself it might not hurt as much as it did. But knowing Jackson was happy, healthy and with the father he loved made the hurt easier to bear.

Riley thought about the letter she'd mailed - Greg called when he got it in the mail, and Riley told him not to give it to Jackson until he was older. She knew it would be hard for Jackson to understand why she hadn't spoken to him or seen him since she left him with his father, and neither he nor Greg might ever really understand why she never told them about each other until she was in trouble. But she knew Jackson was safe and loved with Greg, and that Greg was a great father...that's all she ever wanted for him.

Riley called Greg and left a voicemail saying she'd gotten Jackson's card. She thanked him and told him to be good to Jackson, knowing father and son loved each other very much. She also told him to thank Morgan for being so good to her son, and promised him she was alright and hoped Jackson was having a good day.

The phone rang, and Riley smiled when she saw her new boyfriend's name on the caller ID. The man knew Riley had a son that she'd given to the boy's father to raise, and he was okay with that. Riley smiled, thinking of how she'd finally done something right for Jackson when she gave him to Greg and how her new boyfriend was a good man. She answered, and agreed to meet him for lunch in thirty minutes.

Putting her son's handmade card in a drawer by her bed, Riley softly kissed her fingertips and touched them to the paper. "Love you, sweetie," she said softly. She closed the drawer and headed out to meet her boyfriend, knowing that everything was as it should be.

* * *

Morgan had spent Mother's Day talking with her mom in California and spending time with Jackson and Greg. The little boy adored Morgan, and happily chatted and played with her throughout the day.

Mother's Day evening, after a dinner at home, Greg and Morgan sat on the sofa watching TV while Jackson sang and played.

Jackson climbed onto the couch and gave Morgan a piece of paper he'd been coloring. "It for you," he said with a soft smile.

"Thank you," Morgan said with a soft smile. She gasped softly when she looked at all the pretty colors Jackson had colored on the paper.

Jackson pointed to some letters at the top of the paper. "Dis say, 'Happy Mother's Day to da bestest Mama'!"

Morgan and Greg felt happy tears come to their eyes. Jackson completed their family, and he seemed to know that Morgan was his mother.

"I love this," Morgan said as she looked at the different colors on the paper. The letters might have been a bit jumbled and didn't spell what Jackson had said, but to Morgan, it was poetry.

Greg had to smile when he saw Jackson and Morgan together. He never imagined he could have such a loving family. "Jacks, that is awesome," he told his son - and as far as he was concerned, he was Morgan's son as well.

Morgan hadn't stopped smiling at the drawing. Even though she was surprised to learn Greg had a son, Jackson quickly became her life as well as Greg's.

Jackson smiled at Morgan. "Mama, do you like it?"

Morgan smiled warmly at her son. "I love it. Thank you for making this a great Mother's Day." She wrapped her arms around Jackson and hugged him close.

"You welcome," Jackson said. When he pulled away, he said, "Eben if I found you first, you my real mama."

Morgan's lower lip quivered and Greg felt tears prickle his eyes. "Thank you," Morgan softly told her son. "Thank you for making this a wonderful Mother's Day."

"You welcome," Jackson said. Noticing the tear Morgan wiped away, he added, "Don't be sad."

"I'm not," she assured him. "Really, I am the happiest I've ever been. I love you, sweet pea."

"I love you, too!" Jackson crawled between Morgan and Greg. Looking up at his father, Jackson said, "I glad you my daddy, an' I glad we got Mama."

Greg smiled warmly at his beautiful son. "I'm glad you're my son, and I'm glad we've got Morgan."

The three fell into a comfortable silence as they held each other and watched TV. After a few minutes, Jackson looked up at Greg.

"Daddy, I miss mommy, but Morgan's a good mama. She loves me an' you, an' we love her."

Greg looked at his beautiful son and his beautiful wife. "We sure do love each other."

Jackson nodded. "Eben if she makes me eat broccoli, she da bestest."

Morgan laughed softly and smiled at Greg and Jackson, never loving anyone so much as she did those two. She ran her hand through Jackson's red hair and smiled.

Jackson and Greg smiled at Morgan. "I love you," Greg said before giving her a sweet, brief kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Jackson said.

"Love you both. Thanks for making me a mama."

**The End.**


End file.
